1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to merchandising systems, and more particularly, to the type comprising a display panel, such as a pegboard, slatboard, wire grid, or the like, and improved display devices for mounting thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merchandising units of the type involving pegboard display panels or the like are well known. Such panels are easy to use since any number of shelves or hanging arms can be accommodated without the use of fasteners or having to mount such displays permanently to a wall. Hook-type brackets are provided which can be mounted, without fasteners, at almost any desired location on a vertical panel. Examples of such brackets and display devices are described in many prior art patents of which the following are but a few examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,852, Samuels, 1957; 4,322,006, Marschak, 1982; 4,511,047, Elinsky, 1985; 4,560,062, Valiulis, 1985; 4,905,846, Calvert, 1990; and Canadian Pat. No. 1,230,105, Hoefkes, 1987. All of these patents have in common a display panel of the type including pegboards, slatboards, wire grids or the like, a tray, a wire rack or shelf with brackets for suspending it from the display panel, and a container or the actual product.
When the product is held directly by the wire rack or arm, it is usually in the form of a o blister pack or other prepackaged product. Paint brushes and other hangable items can be readily suspended as well. Because of ecological concerns and the desire to reduce the amount of disposable packaging, more small item products are now shipped in bulk containers, in the form of trays or other easily accessible packages and supported on a wire rack or shelf. Such a solution is an improvement, as far as conservation is concerned, but the tray or package must be sturdy and have a relatively low profile in order to remain balanced on the shelf or wire rack, while customers retrieve products from such containers. Most such containers rest on the shelf or wire rack without other forms of support, save for side wall supports sometimes built on the rack.